miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 Aug 2017
08:11:38 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 08:18:38 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 08:19:26 CHAT King Henry V: Hi! 08:19:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Will Mari join? 08:20:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't know. 08:23:33 CHAT King Henry V: When did you see Miraculous first time? 08:24:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: When it was cold 08:25:48 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 08:26:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 08:26:20 CHAT MariChatón218: Greetings! 08:26:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I was waiting for 13 hours 08:26:33 CHAT King Henry V: Bye! I need to go! 08:26:37 CHAT King Henry V: !bye 08:26:40 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye. 08:26:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye 08:27:50 CHAT MariChatón218: I was really busy before, hence why I didn't join the chat, earlier. 08:28:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's fine, cutie! 08:30:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Can I leave you a private message? 08:32:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello 08:32:14 CHAT MariChatón218: Of course, you can, Ladybug! 08:32:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay 08:37:21 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 08:41:59 CHAT MariChatón218: I have to go now. It was fun talking, bye everyone. :) 08:42:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, thanks for the advice! 08:43:50 CHAT MariChatón218: You're welcome! :) 08:44:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: K 08:44:25 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 08:57:57 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 08:59:37 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 09:00:52 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 09:19:14 CHAT MariChatón218: I was really busy before, hence why I didn't join the chat, earlier. 09:19:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's fine, cutie! 09:19:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Can I leave you a private message? 09:19:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello 09:19:14 CHAT MariChatón218: Of course, you can, Ladybug! 09:19:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay 09:19:14 CHAT MariChatón218: I have to go now. It was fun talking, bye everyone. :) 09:19:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, thanks for the advice! 09:19:14 CHAT MariChatón218: You're welcome! :) 09:19:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: K 09:19:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:28:48 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 09:29:38 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 09:59:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's fine, cutie! 09:59:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Can I leave you a private message? 09:59:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello 09:59:18 CHAT MariChatón218: Of course, you can, Ladybug! 09:59:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay 09:59:18 CHAT MariChatón218: I have to go now. It was fun talking, bye everyone. :) 09:59:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, thanks for the advice! 09:59:18 CHAT MariChatón218: You're welcome! :) 09:59:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: K 09:59:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:47:41 CHAT Necrowe: I didn't even know that :P Of course, all wikis have live Chats XD 19:48:29 CHAT Necrowe: Hey, I just realized. Chat is French for Cat. CHAT Therefore this is Miraculous Ladybug Cat in French. Not really though XD CHAT And I'm just talking to myself like a crazy person 19:48:39 CHAT Necrowe: Maybe I should just go now 19:49:05 CHAT Necrowe: Probably CHAT Welp I'll just go now 19:49:09 CHAT Necrowe: /me backs away 19:50:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:50:40 CHAT WildCatClaws: /me sets everything on fire 19:50:42 JOIN Icebutterfly116 has joined the Ladyblog 19:50:46 CHAT Necrowe: W0t 19:50:53 CHAT Necrowe: I am confused 19:51:02 CHAT Necrowe: Did me and my frens come at the wrong time or..? 19:51:37 CHAT Necrowe: Oooh CHAT Themes 19:51:39 CHAT Necrowe: Guys look themes 19:52:06 QUIT WildCatClaws has left the Ladyblog 19:52:10 CHAT Necrowe: /me points at the themes buttons and completely spams it 19:52:13 JOIN GlamorousSneaking has joined the Ladyblog 19:52:22 CHAT Necrowe: 'Chello Marx :D 19:52:37 CHAT GlamorousSneaking: Hoi! 19:52:50 QUIT Icebutterfly116 has left the Ladyblog 19:52:55 CHAT Necrowe: Marx CHAT It has emoticons :o CHAT And a cool day theme button 19:53:33 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:53:40 CHAT Necrowe: /me does cartwheels 19:53:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi! 19:54:09 CHAT Necrowe: Hoi CHAT Wow this place is cool CHAT It has a lot of emojis CHAT And buttons CHAT Buttons for daysss 19:54:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Are you guys fan of Miraculous? 19:54:29 CHAT Necrowe: Yep :D I Even have three OCs 19:54:38 CHAT Necrowe: I dunno about Glamorous tho 19:54:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What's your home wiki? 19:54:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And you seem quite nice too! :) 19:55:03 CHAT Necrowe: Good versus Evil wikia CHAT It's a forum thing CHAT Well thank thou for the compliment, so do you 19:55:29 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: This wiki has a lot of features, I know. thanks 19:55:38 CHAT Necrowe: Oooooh 19:55:51 CHAT Necrowe: B U T T O N S CHAT T H E M E S 19:56:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yeah 19:56:32 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (ladybug) 19:56:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (cat noir) 19:56:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (marinette) 19:56:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (adrien) 19:56:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (fox alya) 19:56:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (queen bee) 19:56:59 CHAT Necrowe: (akumatization mask) CHAT Ooooh CHAT I like this emoji 19:57:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I like that too 19:57:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (marinette letter) 19:57:20 CHAT Necrowe: Welp, time for me to make meh leave CHAT It was nice visiting :D 19:57:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (adrien letter) 19:57:30 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie! 19:57:31 CHAT Necrowe: /me backflips out with her OCs following her 19:57:44 CHAT Necrowe: Bye CHAT Wait CHAT Why did you call me sweetie? O.o 19:57:49 CHAT Necrowe: /me just shuffles out 19:58:01 QUIT Necrowe has left the Ladyblog 19:58:53 QUIT GlamorousSneaking has left the Ladyblog 20:24:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (queen bee) 20:24:09 CHAT Necrowe: (akumatization mask) CHAT Ooooh CHAT I like this emoji 20:24:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I like that too 20:24:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (marinette letter) 20:24:09 CHAT Necrowe: Welp, time for me to make meh leave CHAT It was nice visiting :D 20:24:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (adrien letter) 20:24:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie! 20:24:09 CHAT Necrowe: /me backflips out with her OCs following her 20:24:09 CHAT Necrowe: Bye CHAT Wait CHAT Why did you call me sweetie? O.o 20:24:09 CHAT Necrowe: /me just shuffles out 20:24:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:54:13 CHAT Necrowe: (akumatization mask) CHAT Ooooh CHAT I like this emoji 20:54:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I like that too 20:54:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (marinette letter) 20:54:13 CHAT Necrowe: Welp, time for me to make meh leave CHAT It was nice visiting :D 20:54:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (adrien letter) 20:54:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie! 20:54:14 CHAT Necrowe: /me backflips out with her OCs following her 20:54:14 CHAT Necrowe: Bye CHAT Wait CHAT Why did you call me sweetie? O.o 20:54:14 CHAT Necrowe: /me just shuffles out 21:10:06 JOIN Necrowe has joined the Ladyblog 21:10:54 QUIT Necrowe has left the Ladyblog 21:19:27 JOIN Lilanette has joined the Ladyblog 21:19:53 QUIT Lilanette has left the Ladyblog 22:24:28 CHAT King Henry V: Hi! 22:24:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:30:55 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 22:45:52 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 22:59:11 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 23:00:25 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 23:08:34 JOIN Necrowe has joined the Ladyblog 23:09:25 JOIN Bourbon50 has joined the Ladyblog 23:09:26 QUIT Necrowe has left the Ladyblog 23:10:50 QUIT Bourbon50 has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23